


Stiff Nipples

by Lobelia321



Category: German Daytime Soap, Verbotene Liebe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss is filmed.  Nipples stiffen. 04.04.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiff Nipples

Title: Stiff Nipples  
(nothing like a prosaic wysiwyg)  
Author: Me.  
Fandom: [Verbotene Liebe](http://thelana.livejournal.com/545537.html), German daytime soap, featuring Christian/Olli who are acted by:  
Pairing: Thore Schoelermann/Jo Weil.  
Disclaimer: I do not know these people. I am not making money. This never happened.  
Inspiration: Canonic nipple kiss [here](http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=DMd1dKqqWRI&feature=related).  
This one would not exist without [](http://frogspace.livejournal.com/profile)[**frogspace**](http://frogspace.livejournal.com/). So it's dedicated to her! Enjoy, Froggie. ;-)

"And... roll," said the camera operator.

The cameras rolled. Their soft buzzing filled the set.

Thore put his hands on Jo's waist. Jo's skin felt warm and comfortable.

"Good, good," said the director. "And now... pull down your own shirt. Camera, pan up."

Thore moved his hands slowly up Jo's waist. He closed his eyes, as demanded by the script. He felt Jo's heart beat behind his ribs.

_You're Christian_ , Thore told himself. _Think Christian-type thoughts._

It was easy. He'd been Christian for so long now. It was easy to be Christian. And it was easy to be Christian with Jo.

Because Jo... well, Jo was Jo. Nothing unsettling there. Nothing at all like Olli.

Except... except then Jo moved his hands into Thore's hair.

That was in the script.

Olli's hand was meant to be in Christian's hair at this point, so of course, Jo's hand had to be in Thore's hair.

And Jo's other hand, the hand not visible to the camera lens... That was on Thore's temple, and then it slipped down to Thore's ear, and then, while all the time Jo's lips moved across Thore's in practised stage kissing motion, Jo's forefinger slipped into the shell of Thore's ear.

Thore jumped.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

Jo dropped his hands. Thore cast him a quick glance but Jo was already taking a towel from the key grip and patting his nape.

"Okay. Take two!"

So they kissed again. And slid each other's shirts off again. And Jo's hands moved upwards, towards Thore's face, again.

Thore's nipples stiffened moments before Jo's hand reached his hair.

"Yes, yes, good," said the director.

The cameras buzzed.

Jo's invisible hand slipped over Thore's ear, and Jo's invisible finger slipped inside Thore's ear.

_Christian_ , thought Thore, _Christian. I am Christian. And this is Olli. This is Olli. This is..._

Jo.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

***

© Lobelia.  
6.4.08.

First posted to [ LiveJournal](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/606639.html).


End file.
